The Vongola Kingdom
by hawa-chan
Summary: Prince Hibari is on a journey to challenge the strongest man in the world.Then,he came across a sick princess,Princess Tsuna,who has to disguise as girl to avoid for being kill by Prince Xanxus. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Title: The Vongola Kingdom

Pairing: Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, that's obvious.

* * *

Chapter 0

[Prologue]

"Would you marry me?"Ask the prince.

The princess is startled at gaze.

"Pardon?"Ask the princess.

"I just want you and nobody! I will make sure that you'll happy with me. Just accept me!"

The princess is blushing.

"But...but..."

"I am a BOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!


	2. Chapter 1 Starting

Chapter 1

[Starting]

A traveler passes through a deep forest. The sun is burning and the weather is damn hot. But the wind is still blowing. It blows to the grass where the traveler is standing.

Until...

The traveler found a 'princess' who is lying on a grass, under a huge tree. Yes, a nearly dying 'princess'.

His mouth seems was covered with bloods. He is sweating and gasping. Slowly the traveler walks closer to him and checks him out.

"Oii, are you still alive?"Ask the traveler grudge.

But the princess is still not giving any response.

* * *

The princess is opening his eyes.

"Un...Where am I?"Said him.

'Don't move! You're still weak!"Call a voice.

The princess looks at the traveler.

"Who are you?"Ask the princess.

"Kyoya! I am Hibari Kyoya, the prince of Namimori Kingdom. I just travelling around to kill time "said the traveler.

"The princess is shocked.

"Hii~~~~~~~~~~~~! Hibari Kyoya? The most sadist and brutal prince in the world?"Shout the princess.

Indeed. Hibari is travels around to find the strongest man in the world for a challenge. It is his hobby after all. And, until now, he is invincible. Nobody can beat him. Just thinking it will make the princess shivers.

"Why...why am I with him here?"Murmur the princess to himself.

"Don't you be crowdie? I just saved your life just now!" said Hibari.

The princess is stunned.

"Really...Weak herbivore!"Said Hibari again.

The princess though, 'He...save me? The most brutal and sadist man in Namimori has just saved my life? Why?

"Un...Hibari-san?"

"What?"Ask Hibari.

"Thank you for saving my life. Without you, I surely will just die here for alone..."murmur the princess, politely.

"That's nothing. But, what are you doing here?"Ask Hibari.

"Eh?"

"You are boy don't you? Then, why do you wearing a gown?"Ask Hibari, grudgely.

"Oh, this? My country is at risk now. I have to be a princess so that another candidate to be a king, Xanxus will not come after me and kill me! But, one day..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"I want to marry the princess!"Said Xanxus.

"Wow! It's unusual for Xanxus to talk about women, even marriage!"Shouts Squalo, his right hand.

"Boss, you really have a good taste. The princess is indeed very cute!"Said Belphegor.

"Who cares about her appearance? I just want the king's throne!"Said Xanxus, smirking.

Marmon, Xanxus's magician is silent. She can feel something is wrong, but she never say it.

* * *

_Now_

"I bet that Xanxus is not known that you are boy, "Said Hibari, smirking.

"That's why! I can't marry a GUY!"Shouts the princess.

"Then, you should have name, right? What is your name?"Ask Hibari.

"Ah, I still not introduce myself yet, right? As a princess, everybody will call me Princess Tsuna. But my true name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thank you for saving my life..."

Suddenly, they heard a voice calling Tsuna.

"Juudaimeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

"Gokudera-kun?"Shouts Tsuna.

Gokudera saw Hibari and blindly thinks that Tsuna is in danger. Quickly, he takes out his weapon, the bunch of dynamites and attacks Hibari.

"Who are you?"Shouts Gokudera.

"So you want to pick a fight, do you?"Ask Hibari, grudgely and taking out his tonfas.

"Wait..."Said Tsuna, powerless to stop the fight.


	3. Chapter 2 Gokudera and Yamamoto

At last chapter 2 has been updated! Thank you for all the support given to me! I'll make sure that there will be more humor and chaos in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

[Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi]

"Wait...waits..." Tsuna's right side of his face turns green.

The forest that calm turn into a chaos when many explosions everywhere. Gokudera tries to kill Hibari but he is just too fast to catch up.

"Shikk! This guy is too fast!"Said Gokudera.

"That's all you got?"Said Hibari smirking.

* * *

A while then, a young man with black and short hair is walking in the forest.

"I wonder where Gokudera is. He is too pathetically losing Tsuna behind and fined him!"

Suddenly, he saw the explosions not far from the forest that he is walking. Immediately, he rushes to scene.

"That's explosion...That must be Gokudera!"

* * *

Hibari gives Gokudera a speedy attack. Gokudera manages to dodge it. But the attack hits the tree behind Gokudera and it breaks into two.

"He is really a dangerous guy!"Thought Gokudera.

"Stop...it..."murmur Tsuna. He knows that this time, Gokudera will be killed. He widens his eyes.

"Please..."

Suddenly, Hibari manages to hit Gokudera. It makes Gokudera flies to nearby tree and hit it. Gokudera lost his consciousness. Tsuna rushes over Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Hibari smirks.

"Huh! Really weak!"Said Hibari.

"Gokudera!"Call someone.

A young man with black and short hair is stunned to see his friend's condition. He feels so angry and takes out his sword.

"Why you!"Shouts him to Hibari.

"Wait, Yamamoto!" Tsuna tries to stop him but Yamamoto is not listening and attacks Hibari.

"Another fly, huh?"Said Hibari and swings his tonfa to Yamamoto. But Yamamoto manages to defense himself using his sword.

"Oh? You are not same as previous fly just now; you are stronger...but..."

Hibari pulls his tonfa.

"Fly is just a fly!"Said Hibari and hit Yamamoto. Yamamoto loses. He falls to the ground. But Hibari still want to attack. Suddenly, Tsuna is defending in front of Yamamoto.

"Don't!"

Hibari can't control his speed and nearly hit Tsuna.

"What are you doing? Back off!"Said Hibari.

"Hibari-san, I beg you! Please let them go! They just worried about me!'Said Tsuna, nearly crying. Hibari is stunned to see those tears.

Suddenly, Tsuna is gasping, barely able to breathe. He rushes over his bag and found that his medicine that he brought along has exhausted. He can't bear it anymore and fall to the ground, sweating so badly. He lost his consciousness again.

* * *

"Um..."Gokudera and Yamamoto have regained their consciousness.

"Ah! Princess!"Shouts Yamamoto.

"Juudaime!"Shouts Gokudera.

"Now you are awake, so do you please look at this serious situation?"Said Hibari, showing the sweating and gasping Tsuna who is lying on his lap. But then Hibari think it again. He never uses 'serious' word in any of his daily life. Even when he is fighting. Then, why now?

"Ah! Juudaime!"Shouts Gokudera and rushes over Tsuna. So does Yamamoto.

"So, his medicine has finished, huh?"Said Yamamoto, holding Tsuna's empty medicine box.

"'His'? You know that he is a boy don't you?"Ask Hibari.

"Of course! We have sworn to keep Juudaime's secret forever!"Shouts Gokudera.

"This is for Princess Tsuna's life! He is sick ever since he was born. He is the main candidate to be a king, but with his condition, Xanxus will take advantages over him and he may kill princess! That's why we turned him to a girl!"Said Yamamoto.

Hibari does not care that, but the thing that he concern about is...

"That Xanxus...Is he really strong?"Ask Hibari.

Gokudera and Yamamoto shocked.

"Don't tell me that you..."Said Yamamoto, sweating.

"Yes! I want to challenge him! I'll help you to provide safe place for your princess, but I want to challenge that Xanxus for sure!"Gokudera and Yamamoto are startled at gaze.

"That...that's impossible! He is the strongest man in Vongola Kingdom!"Shouts Gokudera.

"Then, how if he is being challenged by the strongest man in Namimori?"Hibari smirks. Gokudera and Yamamoto shocked.

"What? So, you are...!"

"Hibari Kyoya!"

'Impossible! Our princess has been saved by this brutalism man? It can't be! We must have lost our minds! 'That are what Gokudera and Yamamoto thought.

"Anyway, it is just too impossible! If you appreciate your life, don't fight with him!"Said Gokudera.

"I'll not listen to you. It's me who can decide it!"Said Hibari and cradles Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto are silent.

Gokudera is thinking. I lied. The strongest one in Vongola Kingdom is no Xanxus... He is...

Gokudera stares at Hibari who is cradling Tsuna.

* * *

Alright, that's all for chapter 2! How do thing? I'll never let Hibari and Tsuna's relationship goes easy without fighting. My last story, _Baby Inside you's_ review said that Hibari was way out of character. Then how is now? Shamal and Kusakabe will show up on chapter 3. Wait for next chapter, please!

p/s: I have re upload _Baby Inside You_. Anybody who have read it once and did not satisfied with it, please read it once more, thank you!


	4. Chapter 3 The Encounter

Chapter 3

[The Encounter]

Above a hill at Vongola Kingdom, there is a dark castle on the top of it. The castle is far isolated from the Vongola Kingdom. The castle looks very quiet and empty but the security is very well secure. Even the ants can't enter the castle. Any object which enters its territory will be eliminated.

"Boss! The princess and her subordinate have gone missing!" shout Belphegor.

"What did you say?" Xanxus is shocked.

"That bastard! How there that they ran away from me! They'll deserve this!" Said Xanxus, grudge and angry.

"Find them! Bring the princess in front of me!" shout Xanxus.

"Yes, sir!" said Belphegor and disappear.

* * *

"Here we are!" said Hibari.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are stunned. They are now in front of Namimori Castle in Namimori Kingdom. The castle looks very prosperous and luxury. It is big and full with Hibari' s subordinates that are queue up from both left and right sides to celebrate Hibari' s arrival.

"Welcome home, Prince Hibari!" said one of his subordinates.

"I'm home, Kusakabe!" replies Hibari. Then Kusakabe saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Are they your guests?" ask Kusakabe, politely.

"Yes, please take this 'princess' to 'her' room! And show this two their places!" order Hibari.

"Princes…?" Kusakabe is a little bit shocked when Hibari is calling Tsuna a princess. Kusakabe knows that Tsuna is a boy. But he knows that he should not ask Hibari more and just do the prince's order. He takes Tsuna from Hibari's arms and cradles him to his bed.

Suddenly, Tsuna is coughing blood. All get panic and immediately call a doctor. They rush to a bedroom and put Tsuna on a bed. The bed looks very luxurious. Gokudera and Yamamoto are always keeping on giving Tsuna the spirit to wait until the doctor is arriving.

At last, the doctor has arrived. At first, he thought the princess is a girl so he got his all worked up to treat Tsuna. And as he tries to open Tsuna's gown, he is shocked. Yes, Tsuna is a boy! He is a boy even he is a princess and he is very cute!

"Guaah~~~! What is this? Why is she has no the two 'hills'? Why?" shout the doctor. Kusakabe and all are sighing. They know that this will happen as Doctor Shamal just treat women. Shamal is a pervert so, there is no women in Namimori Castle.

"Just treat him, or I'll bite you to death!" Said Hibari with his scary glare. Shamal can feel Hibari's dangerous aura and surrender. He treats Tsuna and gives him new medicine.

* * *

Tsuna opens his eyes.

"Where am I?" thought Tsuna and looks outside the window. It's already at midnight.

"So, you have awake!" said Hibari. Tsuna is surprised. Hibari is sitting next to where he is sleeping. Tsuna is suddenly blushing.

"UN…Hibari-san, where am I? "Ask Tsuna with his face is red all over. He can't even look at Hibari's face. Hibari is silent as he is wondering what happened to the red face. Before he realize it, his hand has touch Tsuna's hair and soften it. Tsuna is shocked with what Hibari's doing.

"Don't worry! You are at my castle. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you! As long as you are at my place, you don't have to worry about your safety," said Hibari, softening Tsuna's hair. "Thank…you…Hibari-san," said Tsuna, blushing all over. Then, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto are at his side.

"They are watching you until they fell asleep," said Hibari. Tsuna is stunned. Hibari pushes Tsuna back to his pillow and covers him with a blanket. "Then, sleep! You should rest your body now," said Hibari. Tsuna nodes and fall asleep. Then Hibari left the room.

Before sleep, Tsuna is wondering. Why this prince helped him, and why he wants to protect him? 'But, the most important is, why he treated me like a princes? No, I mean he treated me very well until I felt like a real princess! And…one touch from him make my heart beats fast! Could I…? No way! I am a guy and so he is! Then, why my face gone blushing all over and I can hardly look through his eyes?' Tsuna become more confuse.

From the other room, Hibari is standing at the balcony. He is thinking about something.

"What am I doing? Treat that boy like a princess? Now, I am really out of my usual character!" Its look likes, there is a thing that able to melt his sadistic and cold heart. But, Hibari will never let himself to believe it. NEVER.

At Tsuna's room, Tsuna is coughing again. It is hard for him to breathe now, so he just takes a long breathe before he goes to sleep again.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are at the flowers garden behind the Namimori Castle. There are various types of flowers there. Many of them are very rare and even they haven't seen them before. Maybe, they are for medical uses. At least, they thought that. Tsuna is very excited to see so many rare and beautiful flowers and run over the garden. This make Gokudera and Yamamoto become worry for his health.

"Juudaime, please don't run like that and become reckless! You may get asthma again!" said Gokudera.

"Okay, okay, Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry! I'll walk slowly!" said Tsuna and stop running. He walks through the garden and stops at the licorice flowers. He is attracted to those red flowers.

"I wonder what flower is this. " ask Tsuna.

"Its licorice!" said Hibari who is suddenly appearing at the garden.

"Ah, Hibari-san!"Call Tsuna

What are doing here? You should care a little bit more to your body!" Tsuna is smiling to hear that. Somehow, it makes Hibari is blushing. It never happened before. What is happening to him? That is exactly that Hibari want to know. He walks to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi!" calls Hibari. It makes Tsuna is badly blushing all over. His heart beats faster. "He…he calls my first name?" thinks Tsuna.

You should rest a little bit more! I don't want you to be an interfere when I fight Xanxus soon!" Hibari continues. The hope in Tsuna's heart just now has disappeared. He thinks that Hibari was worried about him and it is not! Tsuna gives a small giggle as he thought it wrongly.

From far, Gokudera is looking at them with unsatisfied, pathetically. It kind a pisses him off to see his beloved Juudaime with that prince. So does Yamamoto.

Thinking it back, Hibari is wondering. Why Tsuna looks very girly? Is that because he has been disguising as a girl for a long time? Or, he is like this for nature? He really wants to ask but his man pride evading him to do so. But from the bottom of his heart, Hibari really wants to say to Tsuna," Why your smile is very…_angelic_?"

Suddenly a storm blows.

Kyaa~~~!" shout Tsuna. And before he realizes it, he is on Belphegor's arms. Sorry guys, but I'm taking this princess to Boss! Shishishi!" Belphegor giggles and disappear with the storm.

"Belphegor!" shout Gokudera.

The garden returns to normal as it usual. But one thing for sure…Tsuna was not there. He was abducted by Xanxus's men, Belphegor. All get panicked except Hibari even he is actually very angry.


	5. Chapter 4 Rescuing The Little Princess

Um, um! At last, chapter 4 has arrived! I am happy for 17 reviews that you all gave for all this time. Yeah, how if I say that Rokudou Mukuro will appear in this episode? I want to make triangle love between Hibari, Tsuna and Mukuro! Anyway, please support me! I'll make this story more interesting, I promise! 0

P/s: I have drawn the image of Princess Tsuna at my facebook or you can see it at my deviant art. See my profile to know more!

* * *

Chapter 4

[Rescuing the Little Princess]

Tsuna opens his eyes. He found himself on a luxurious bed. The bed is covered with countless of rose petals. It makes the room smells very pleasant. But somehow, Tsuna feels like his chest is burning again. He rolls to his right side and tries to bear the pain.

'Hi...Hibari-san...' that was the first words that came out from his mouth after big kidnapped by Belphegor. Then, he coughs again. After he is too tired coughing, he falls asleep once more.

A while then, Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto have broke into Xanxus's castle to find Tsuna.

"Oi, Hibari!" call Gokudera.

What?" replies Hibari?

"Why do you following us? We are rescuing Juudaime by ourselves!" said Gokudera.

"I told you. I just want to challenge Xanxus," said Hibari with slumber.

"Then, we should separate into 3!" said Yamamoto and they part to three different way.

* * *

Gokudera run alone and passes through a very long stairs. On the top of the stairs, he found a room. Thinking that Tsuna is probably inside, he immediately opens the door. But, the person inside is not Tsuna, but Belphegor. Gokudera enters his alert mode and standby to fight.

At the other side of the castle, at the other side, Yamamoto run and found a long river. He has to cross it as there is no other way to go to other bank of the river. While crossing the river, suddenly a shark is swimming with rapid speed toward him. Yamamoto is shocked and tries to evade the shark's attack. But an attack from the back moves speedy to him. But Yamamoto manages to dodge it. The attack hits the shark and eliminates it. The shark's blood is everywhere on the river surface.

Yamamoto looks at his back. It was Squalo who gave him that crazy attack. Yamamoto has known that it will be him. They are enemies after all. And they both are swordsmen.

* * *

The door was opened. Tsuna is awaked by the sound from the door. Then he saw Xanxus in front of the door. Tsuna is shocked.

"Hello, princess!" said Xanxus. Tsuna widens his eyes. His eyes are trembling. The worst man ever appears in front of him. Tsuna moves backward to distance himself with Xanxus.

"Why did you run away from me? I just want you to marry me!" said Xanxus, smirking. Tsuna become more scared.

"Hey, if you marry me, I'll promise to find you the greatest doctor to treat your disease!"

"No!" shouts Tsuna, shivering.

"What?" said Xanxus.

"You... you just want the king' s throne do you? I'll never give it to you! Plus, I..." Tsuna collects his all powers to say this:

"I have a man that I like! Nobody can replace him!" shouts Tsuna.

Suddenly, Xanxus pulls Tsuna with anger and he pushes him on to the bed. Tsuna is shocked.

"Are both of you are lovers?" ask Xanxus, grudge.

"Uh? N...no..." said Tsuna. Xanxus smirks.

"So, he don't know you' re feeling, right?" shouts Xanxus and tearing off Tsuna' s gown. Tsuna is shocked.

"Kyaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

* * *

Someone has entering the castle and beaten up many of Xanxus's men. He smirks and disappears.

"Kufufu...So, the princess was here?" said him, giggling.

* * *

Xanxus is stunned. He looks at Tsuna' s naked body that he acknowledge it as a man body.

"So, that' s why you don't want to marry me, don't you? Because you are already a guy, really?" said Xanxus, making Tsuna' s scared.

"How dare you deceived me!" shout Xanxus. Tsuna is shocked.

"So, he has notice it! This is bad! He has known that I am originally a prince that disguising into a princess!" thought Tsuna, panicked.

"Okay, now I know what to do as you are useless now! I'll going to kill you and take the throne, and I will be the king!" shouts Xanxus. Tsuna is shocked.

That time, Tsuna is totally pressured. Should he fight back? But, it will make his condition worse. 'What should I do?' suddenly, Xanxus takes out his twin guns and tries to kill Tsuna. He aims that to Tsuna and shots. But Tsuna manages to dodge it.

"Wow, it's really dangerous!" said Tsuna. Tsuna sharpens his eyes. He wears a pair of gloves.

"It' s looks like, I don't have any other choices!" shouts him. Bright fires appear on his forehead and then his both left and right gloves. Xanxus grins to see Tsuna's power.

"Oi, oi! At last, you show yourself! But, does it make your body weaker?" Xanxus smirks. Tsuna is silent.

I don't care! If I can get rid of you, our country wills definitely safe by parasites likes you!" shouts Tsuna and attacks Xanxus. He tries to punch Xanxus with his flame but Xanxus manages to dodge it.

"Shikk!" said Tsuna.

He flies with full speed to Xanxus and try to attack him once more time. The attack seems to hit Xanxus but it only gave Xanxus a small scar only in his face. Tsuna is stunned. Yet, he has not fighting for a long times, as he two loyal subordinates were evading him to do so. They were worried about his health, that's why!

Suddenly, Tsuna feels likes his chest is burning again. Quickly, he is coughing. And at last, he is coughing blood. He falls to the ground, and lying on the floor. He can't even move. The attacks drained a lot of his energies even he is not attacking so much. He gasps for air. Xanxus grins.

"Then, with your condition, the victory is mine!" Before Xanxus shots Tsuna, his guns turn into hydra, an ancient snake monster that has 8 heads. Xanxus and Tsuna are shocked.

"What is happening?" shouts Xanxus.

"Oya, oya! Please calm down! I just want the princess!" said a man who is appearing in front of them by out of blue. Suddenly, a voice calls him.

"Just stop it, Rokudou Mukuro." Tsuna is stunned.

Hibari was there.

"You came here to snatch away Tsunayoshi away from me, right?" said Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cries.

"I'll never let it be. He's mine." This words makes Tsuna gone blushing again. Could he feel the same way as I am? Even in this dangerous situation, this thinking flows in to Tsuna's head.

* * *

There! At last chapter 4 is finished. Please wait for the next chapter. I'm sorry for the late update. I am hardly using all of my fingers to type. It's strange but it is faster if I type using 1 finger only. It's true that this story will turn into doujinshi. Hope you'll like it. Please wait for it. If chapter 1 has been uploaded, please visit where it will be published. I'll give the link on my profile. Okay, bye2! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5 Home Party

Chapter 5

[Home Party]

At last, chapter 5. It really long waited. Yes, writing this is really hard. But to type them into PC is even harder! So! I will say_ ganbate_ to myself! He he...

* * *

_Previously in the Vongola Kingdom_

Tsuna was kidnapped by Belphegor. Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to save him. Its look like Tsuna had realized that he had feeling to Hibari. But the worse thing happened; Xanxus had noticed that he is a guy! At the critical time, a man called Rokudou Mukuro appeared and wanted to take Tsuna. But suddenly, Hibari showed himself and claimed that Tsuna is his. What was really happened?

* * *

_Now..._

"This is disgusting!" shouts Xanxus. All are shocked.

"He is a guy, yet you still want to claim that he is yours!"

Tsuna realized that. He is a guy. But he can't evade the feeling to Hibari. Suddenly, Hibari cradles him. Tsuna is shocked. Hibari is cradling him, naked.

"Wha...wha...? Hibari-san?" Tsuna is blushing. Hibari takes the nearby sheet and wraps Tsuna's naked body. It makes Tsuna even more embarrasses as he only thinks about Hibari but not about his body.

"Let's go home!" Tsuna is shocked.

"But, you said that want to fight Xanxus, don't you?" asks Tsuna.

"He is not the strongest." Xanxus is shocked. So does Tsuna. Hibari glares at Mukuro.

"I'm looking forward to fight you soon. After Tsunayoshi has recovered from his sickness." Said Hibari. Mukuro smirks.

"Oya? Want to fight already? It's really troublesome! "Mukuro sharpens his eyes." But, I'll be ready anytime!"

"That's good. See you next time." Said Hibari and want to go. But Xanxus opposes him. He is indeed very angry as he was neglected. Suddenly, a big river appears. A big hydra appears from the river and eats Xanxus. Nothing left but Xanxus's lower body. Tsuna is screaming as it is really scary way to die. The blood is flooding the river. Then, the river vanished with the blood and Xanxus's remains. The room returns to normal.

Hibari is angry. Mukuro is smirking.

* * *

Gokudera is gasping. He was nearly lost to the fight. But suddenly, Belphegor gets news that his boss, Xanxus was dead. He is shocked and left Gokudera alone. So does Squalo to Yamamoto. Gokudera and Yamamoto are both stunned at their own position. They are lost to what is happening.

Hibari ties Tsuna's body with sheet.

There. It can be most suitable substitute for your dress.

"Please don't laugh at me! It's not like I'm doing this because I want to!" replies Tsuna. Hibari pats Tsuna's head. Tsuna becomes blushing again.

* * *

Those three have reached at Vongola Castle main gate. Suddenly, a handsome, blonde hair young man calls them.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! And Tsuna! Where have you been all this time!" Then the man saw Hibari. The man is shocked.

"You...Hibari Kyoya!" He points to Hibari.

"Dino-san, did you know him?" asks Tsuna.

"Of course! I am the Prince of Carvallone after all!" said Dino. Suddenly, Hibari want to leave.

"Ah! Hibari-san! Where are you going?" said Tsuna.

"To find him, of course," said Hibari, with his usual tone.

"Rokudo Mukuro...right?" ask Tsuna, sweating. Dino is shocked to hear the name.

"Yeah, goodbye..." but, before Hibari leaves, Tsuna manages to hold his hand. Hibari is startled at gaze.

"Wait...please..."Hibari is stunned. Tsuna's face turns red all over. "Please...come to my house!" Hibari is shocked. So do all.

"What?" ask Hibari. Tsuna stares at him, blushing.

"Kyaa~~~~! So you are the Prince of Namimori Kingdom? We're glad that you have saved our little princess!" cheers Nana, Tsuna's mother. Vongola Castle is having a party to great the King and Queen's arrival from their vacation. Hibari of course feels uncomfortable with this. That time, Tsuna is wondering, _"why am I still wearing a dress?"_

"Mama, our princess has got her own prince!" teases Iemitsu, Tsuna's father.

"It's not like that! You're wrong!" shouts Tsuna, blushing.

"But you are blushing all over!" Iemitsu giggles.

"So, Rokudo Mukuro was appear, right?" said Dino. All are shocked. Hibari's face gone serious again.

"Do you know him?" ask Tsuna. Dino nodes.

"He is the magician from Kokuyo District. It is being said that he is the most powerful magician ever. But he is really dangerous to us as he hates the government and will try to eliminate us! Dino's word really made Tsuna remembered how Xanxus was killed.

"Anyway! I want Tsu-kun to continue to be a princess!" said Nana, smiles.

"What?" shouts Tsuna.

"Oka-san! I am a boy! And Xanxus was dead! There is no need for me to wear this girl cloth!" argues Tsuna.

"But, you are too cute as a princess!" said Nana. Tsuna is blushing.

"No! I want to be my normal self back!" said Tsuna. Then, he realized that Hibari was gone. He has gone to somewhere. Yes, he is Hibari after all. He never copes well with crowdie atmosphere like this.

"Huh? But your gender is..." said Nana, and she realize that Tsuna was gone too.

At last, Tsuna found Hibari at a ballroom balcony. Hibari is drinking a glass of red wine. He is gazing to the star. Tsuna comes closer to him.

"So, here you are..." said Tsuna. Hibari stares at him. Tsuna then standing next to Hibari.

"I am very sorry. Actually, my parents have gone on a vacation. Since they are gone, Xanxus tried to have me. So, Gokudera, Yamamoto and I ran away. But I felt sick at the middle of the journey, so I collapsed. If you were not found me that day, I think I'll just going to die. Even you are not used to this, but still me..." Tsuna is smiling. That makes Hibari stunned.

"I want to say thank you! Thank you for saving me, Hibari-san!" Tsuna is bow.

Hibari is silent. He smiles that makes Tsuna is blushing.

You know? You are cute with this outfit. Just be the princess, forever. The words that just came out from Hibari's mouth really makes Tsuna surrender. He can't bear this feeling anymore. It feels like he will dissolve like a sugar in water anytime. He looks at Hibari. Suddenly, Tsuna is gasping. Hibari is shocked to see Tsuna is sweating.

"Hibari-san, actually I..." Before Tsuna manages to continue his words, Tsuna swoons. He falls to the ground but Hibari manages to catch Tsuna.

At the party, Gokudera is finding Tsuna. "Where could Juudaime go?" At the balcony, he saw Tsuna who is lying on Hibari's arm. He was shocked.

"JUUDAIME!"

* * *

Seriously, I'll turn this to doujinshi! Now, **PLEASE REVIEW!** _Onegai!_

**Next: [Tsuna' s Confession]**

Tsuna is going to confess his feeling! Will Hibari accept him or Tsuna will be disappointed?


	7. Chapter 6 Tsuna' s Conffesion

Chapter 6

[Tsuna's Confession]

_I can't breathe. My chest feels like burning. I can't bear it anymore. Anybody...Please help me..._

"Hibari-san..." said Tsuna.

"What?" asks Hibari.

Tsuna opens his eyes. "Eh?"

"Weak herbivore, I told you to not forcing yourself, did I?" said Hibari.

"I' m sorry..." said Tsuna and covering his face with blanket to make sure that Hibari can't see his red face.

"So what did you want to tell me before you collapsed?" asks Hibari.

"Just forget it..."

"If you say so..."

* * *

Hibari is walking in Vongola Castle. Then, he meets Dino on the way.

"So. You are guy who Tsuna adores so much, right?" said Dino. But Hibari just passing through him.

"He is a boy, you know?"

"I know."

"And he is sick."

"I know."

"Then, how do you feel about him?" Hibari stunned. He looks at Dino.

"Can't answer? That' s obvious!" Dino smiles. Then, he vanishes to somewhere. Hibari is silent.

Hibari continues his walk. He walks on through a stair. On the top of that, he saw a path. On the wall is the family portrait. The left is Iemitsu. Right is Nana. And in the middle is of course Tsuna. Tsuna is still a little kid in this picture. He looks so cute with girl dress.

"Are you interested with Tsu-kun childhood picture?"

Hibari is shocked. Nana was behind him. Suddenly, she grabs Hibari' s hand and forces him to follow her.

"Wait...waits..." said Hibari but somehow, he can't resist.

Nana pulls him until they reach in front a room. Nana opens the door and smiles to Hibari.

"Please come in," invites Nana. Hibari is silent and just walk into the room.

The room is full with books. It just likes a heaven for a bookworm. Even Hibari is amazed with that. Nana goes to the left side of the room and picks some books and put them on the floor. Then, she opens every book that she picked just now.

"Take this picture!" Hibari is stunned.

"Feel free to choose which one that you like." Nana is smiling.

"Eto..I think you got a wrong idea about us, ma'am." Nana is stunned.

"Eh? I got the wrong idea? Isn't that you are hooked up?" The question really get Hibari' s annoying.

"Actually, we're not."

"What? You're not? I...I think, a prince will save a princess! Then, they'll fatly fall in love, doing 'things' and get married!" shouts Nana as the reality is wrong than what she has expected.

If I was in fairy tales, it may works." Hibari has no other choice than seeing the disappointed face of Nana.

"Besides, he is a guy. Even if I fall for him for real, it will never..."

"Actually, it is not..."

"Huh?"

"He is a guy. But he is also not a guy..." Hibari is confused to hear that from Nana.

"Ever since he was born, his gender can't be decided. He is too cute for a girl but his personality is more to a boy. That' s why we can't decide it."

Hibari is stunned.

"But what if he can get pregnant? That will be the best prove to show that he is a girl." Hibari is speechless. He looks at the photo albums. Then she picks one of the pictures of childhood Tsuna.

"Then, I'll accept your offer. I'll take this one. It will be enough." said Hibari while holding a picture where Tsuna is lying on a bed.

"So, it is real when people said guy is more interested with girl with weak body," said Nana.

"But he is not a girl."

"I always pray that he is."

Before Hibari left the room, Nana gives him her last words.

"Listen here. I know that you are compatible with Tsu-kun. My intuition as a mother and a woman told me this."

Hibari ignores that and left her. He walks down through the stairs. He goes to Tsuna' s room. Tsuna is sleeping. But, something is wrong here. Tsuna' s face looks very pale.

Unconsciously, Hibari lower his body within Tsuna. Then he lowers his face and sticks his lip on Tsuna' s lip. In other words, he kissed Tsuna. But, when he realized from doing such unhim, slowly he removes his lip and stand up.

What am I doing? It definitely was not me. The original me will never doing such a thing. But it was too late. The fact is Hibari has kissed Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna' s POV

I was awaked from my long slumber. My headache is still not disappearing. I am too tired to wake up from the bed.

Somehow this morning, I feel weird. I feel like Hibari-san was with me for the whole night. I even dreamed that he kissed me. But, it will be impossible. Right?

* * *

The breakfast is ready. Gokudera brings it to Tsuna' s room.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Tsuna who is daydreaming alone removes his attention to his loyal right hand.

"Good morning, Gokudera. I' m sorry for making you bring my breakfast."

"That' s nothing! By the way, it seems that Hibari is leaving now." This startled Tsuna. Without wasting time, he tries to chase Hibari. But his knees are too weak to stand up. But, he stay strong to run and found Hibari who is about to leave the castle.

''Hibari-san! Wait!" Hibari is startled. Why these brats know that he is leaving?

"I...I..."

"I love you!" shouts Tsuna. It makes Hibari stunned. Did he confess to me? Too tired by running, Tsuna passed out and makes Hibari panicked.

* * *

Okay, this chapter ended by Tsuna' s confession. That's why this chapter was titled Tsuna' s Confession!

_Next: Chapter 7[ It Drives Me Crazy]_

_Hibari almost think that he is nearly being crazy. In the next chapter, they will do sex! Why they are doing such a thing? Wait until the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 7 It Drives Me Crazy!

Chapter 7

[It drives me crazy!]

Ok, I know all were waiting for this. Now I know how to solve the problem and managed to upload. Enjoy this!

* * *

"He's pregnant." said Shamal.

"WHAT?" shout all. Nana is unexpected happy.

"Just kidding." That makes all are shocked. Nana is incredibly disappointed.

"You bastard! Can't you make other joke rather than that in this sort of timing?" shouts Gokudera while pulling Shamal's shirt.

"But, he got the entire symptom for pregnancy!" said Shamal.

"And, even he got all of them, he still a guy, you moron! Guy doesn't pregnant!" shouts Gokudera again.

"Ma, ma! Gokudera! Tsuna-hime's gender was unidentified yet doesn't he? If he really gets pregnant..."said Yamamoto, tries to calm his friend down. Gokudera is silent.

"I know that." said Gokudera.

"Anyway, Hibari-kun, could you stay here for couple of days until Tsuna is recovered? I know that he can't let you go. Especially after what he said just now..."said Nana. Hibari is stunned. He remembered clearly that what Tsuna's word to stop him from going.

"Hibari-san...I love you!"

Hibari's face turns red. He is too shocked. Every people are scared to him. But this brat is different! He even confessed his feeling to him! This is unbelievable!

"Fine! I'll do further check up! So, make sure that he will not leave his bed!" said Shamal sighing. Why I am suppose to treat this boy? I never treat man before. But this boy rather cute and softer than other girls that I have treats before. Could he...? No way! If he pregnant, it will be the only proves that he is not a guy. Oh, I feel pity for him.

* * *

Hibari POV

'I love you...' That's what this brat said to me this morning. He doesn't want me to go. But what did he mean 'I love you'?

I can't stand this feeling anymore. Especially when he has just said that words to me. I'm trembling to see him. Yes! I must see him!

But suddenly, I feel weird. Why am I lost my cool just now? Oh, God, this really...What happened to me? Am I having loved struck just now? Love...Struck? What is that thing? I just learned it when I get here. And what the heck am I thinking to see him so much?

But before I realized it, my feet have brought me to that kid's room. What the hell? And I even have been with his side when he is still sleeping. Maybe I should go. I don't want to bother him in this middle of night. I don't have a feeling to. Before I go, I stare at him. He looks very...em...cu...Cute and innocent. I can't even remove my sight to other place than him.

"Hibari-san..." I am surprised. He was awake in this sort of timing.

"Aren't you are going?" asks the brat, weakly.

"I'm not. I think I'll stay for couple days here. It's your mother request after all. And after what did you said to stop me..." And, I can hear a small 'hi~~~~~!' from the brat and he covers his face with his blanket.

"Why are you covering that to your face?" I bet that he is embarrassed.

"But...but...I just said something embarrassing! I did not mean it to say that. But my mouth was somehow faster than my brain." He really remembered it.

Hi...Hibari-san, did I just collapse? Um! This is the question that I've waited before. I'll go to tease him a little bit first.

"Yeah, actually...you're pregnant." You got it!

"What?" shouts the brat. When I saw him touching his stomach, I think he believes that idiot joke.

"Of course it just a joke that stupid Shamal made to surprise us! Don't you dare to believe it!" okay, why am I yelling at him like this? I never did this before. Something is wrong with me.

"But, what Shamal was doing here?" asks him. I look at him, trying to be cool as usual.

"He is a government doctor. So every castle needs him." The brunette just gives a nod.

"Hibari-san...I think you have just knew it, don't you?" I look at him again.

"About my identified gender."

"Yes, I know that..."

If I get pregnant, there is the only way to prove that I am a girl." I am wondering why his face turns red for sudden. He looks at me. Why?

"Could you please help me?" Huh?

"Help what?"

"Help me getting a child of course!" He smiles crookedly. I know that he is scared by just looking to his eyes. But did he really mean it?

Unconsciously(seriously! I have gone crazy!), I open my jacket and next, my shirt.

I put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him to the bed. Making him lie down. Softly, I care ease his hair. It really soft. Then I lower my body to him. I look at his face. He really scared and closes his eyes.

"Open your eyes," I said. Slowly, he opens his eyes.

"Are you scared?" He tries to deny it.

"Don't lie to me." At last he nodes. I want to let him go but suddenly he pulls me to his chest. He is serious to get a child!

"Alright! Alright! I'll do as your wish."

"Why?" I look at his eyes.

Because of you, I'm getting even crazier than my usual self. He smiles with tears. I kiss him and we are doing this for the whole night. I left him sleeping on the next morning. I don't know that he is this brave.

But something I didn't expected come. That bastard comes to the Vongola Castle. Not to fight me, but for that brat.

* * *

"Who...who are you?" asks Gokudera, trembling.

"Could you be...?" guess Yamamoto, same with Gokudera. They are lying on the floor.

Yes, I am Rokudou Mukuro! I have 'fallen' in love with the 'princess' and I want to take 'her' to my place!" Rokudou Mukuro smirks after defeating both Gokudera and Yamamoto. Suddenly, he saw Hibari in front of him.

"I didn't expect that you will come from far to this place. Do you want to fight me that much?" asks Hibari.

"No, no! What are you talking about? I just want to have my cute little princess!"

"It's too late. I got him now!"

Gokudera is startled to hear that. When did his beloved Juudaime become Hibari' s? Did them...

* * *

Alright! That's all for chapter 7! Ha ha! Uh...After reading it back, I feel like have gone nut writing a sex scene in this chapter. Anyway, let' s pray for Tsuna' s dream for having a child! 0

P/s: Join my **Hibari x Tsuna FC** in deviant art if you have account on it! I'll be waiting for co-founder!OK! Now,review please~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!


	9. Chapter 8 Mukuro's Memory

Chapter 8

[Mukuro's Memory]

Thank you for your support! I didn't expect that my The Vongola Kingdom has this long (well, what Hawa wrote must be longer even in essay in examination, I can't control my hand.). Fwaaaa~~~~~~~~~~! The third person has come! Let's make this story more interesting! 1, 2, 3, Go!

* * *

"I'm sorry but today I have no intention to fight you, I just want the princess!" said Rokudou Mukuro.

"No way! He's mine." said Hibari and takes out his tonfas.

Gokudera is startled. But he can't shout. His body is badly injured. Same with Yamamoto. When did Tsuna become the property of Hibari? Did them...

When Hibari tries to beat Mukuro, Mukuro disappear for out of blue. All are shocked. Mukuro is probably goes to Tsuna's room. They rush to Tsuna's room and found that Tsuna was gone.

"Juudaimee!" shouts Gokudera.

"Who did he think he was? A villain from a fairy tale?" said Hibari, sweating.

Tsuna stares at Rokudou Mukuro. So does Mukuro. They are silent for a few seconds.

"Mukuro...san..."

"Yes?"

"I can't...accept your love." Mukuro is silent.

"I..." Tsuna tries to explain but Mukuro cuts him.

"Wait. Hear my story first, and you'll know why I am doing this."

Tsuna is stunned. That man hate government, then why?

* * *

Mukuro POV

_Flashback_

It was 10 years ago. I am a son of the greatest magician that time. I got all of this magic's, learned from my mother.

My mother and I hate government. They were imposters who used ordinary people's money to be rich. The taxes were too expensive until not all people afford to pay it.

So, we fought for our people.

* * *

Still Mukuro POV

_And still flashback._

My mother was killed. We have lost to government.

Why was this happened? We were not doing wrong! Damn that government. I am too young that time. I thought I can destroy them by murdering the king's heir.

Quietly, I sneaked into the castle. I got information that they have only a daughter. It is not me to kill a girl, but she still a king's heir.

At last I managed to sneak into the princess's room. I thought I could kill her this time but when I saw her for a first time, I can't even lay a hand on her.

The brunette princess looked very pale. She was small and weak. She even coughed while sleeping. But somehow, I can't look anywhere but her. She was too charming.

That time, I felt pity for her. Her body was too weak. But still, she has to be a king when she grown up. She was supposed to be free from this.

Every night, I came for her, but she was sleeping. I'll never learn for her name.

But one day, I saw her with two subordinates. They looked same age with her. The princess still looked very weak. They were at the crowdie market. To not let her lost, the silver haired boy was holding her hand. So was the black one.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" asked the silver one.

I...I am okay, Gokudera. This is the first time for me to visit the crowdie place like this after all," said the princess.

Tsuna-hime, that's why you must be careful,""said the black.

Tsuna! Now, I have known your name! Now, I can approach you and take you away from this despicability. I was too naive that time. That was my first love after all.

"Are? Isn't that Prince Tsunayoshi?" Eh? My happiness sure never last longer. And old woman called her 'prince'?

"Oba-san, from now on, he is Princess Tsuna!" said the silver haired boy.

"Haha...Tsuna-hime, this suits you!" said the black.

"Don't laugh! I am not being a princess because I want to! It's my mom who wants me to be a princess!" said the princess, made me startled. Does that mean that the princess is actually a boy?

"But you are very cute with that dress!" said the old woman, giggling.

That's it! The government was too cruel! They made a boy who was unwillingly to a girl! That was too much! But, I realized that my love was not stopped by knowing his gender. After all, there are lots of fan girl in this world. Who care that he is a boy anyway?

So, I braved myself to approach him. I walked in front of him. He noticed me.

"Who are you?" shouted the silvered hair. I bowed in front them.

"Tsuna-hime, my name is Rokudou Mukuro."

"What do you want?" shouted the silvered hair. He was annoying. His friend tried to calm him down.

"At least, let him speak! You are rude!" said him. Then he looked at me.

"I'm sorry for my idiot friend! Those words made his friend angry, made Tsuna-hime and the old woman tried to calm him down.

"What made you here?" asked him. I'm smiling. No, I grinned that time.

"Tsuna-hime, I came here to confess my feeling to you!" All were shocked.

"But...but I am a..." The princess tried to deny me.

"A boy, don't you?" I said. He was sweating.

"Don't worry. I will wait for you. You don't have to answer me this fast". Then I left him.

* * *

Tsuna is shocked. He never thought that he had met Rokudou Mukuro before. Plus, it was when he was 4. So, he had waited for 11 years!

Tsuna became hesitates. He will never stop to love Hibari. But this man's confession had pricked on his heart like an arrow. He can't let that confession away from his mind. Tsuna is really in pressure. He can't choose one of them. His tears fall.

Suddenly, he feels dizzy. Mukuro notices that.

"Are you okay?" asks him, worried. All seems blurry to Tsuna. Then he got nausea for sudden. Mukuro is shocked. He remembered what Hibari said," Too late! He's mine!"

Tsuna got nausea for a few minutes and it is not stopping but after 10 minutes later, at last it stopped. Mukuro lays Tsuna on a bed. Tsuna is gasping.

"Is this one of your illness? Or..." asks Mukuro. Tsuna is silent.

"I don't know. But it has big possibility that I'm having 'it'..." Mukuro is stunned. Having what? Tsuna falls into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Hibari was there. He is gasping. He may run to find Tsuna. Mukuro glares at Hibari.

"Oya? Did you managed to overcome all of my traps?" as Mukuro, grinned.

"It is not me if I can fall to such traps." Said Hibari, smirks.

"I came here for that brat." Said Hibari, taking his tonfa out.

"You can't even call him properly, why should I give him to you?" said Mukuro and takes his spear out. They jump and their weapons hit each other.

"You don't know how my feeling in these freaking 11 years was! I'll make him mine!" shouts Mukuro.

"No, he's mine! I promised him to get a child with him!" Mukuro is shocked. So, that was Tsuna mean that he may have 'that'. He pushes his spear.

"Even he got your child, I'll make both mine! I'll make them happy!" Hibari is shocked. Did Tsuna...?

Tsuna opens his eyes. He saw Hibari but he can't shout for his name. He is too weak. The nausea just now really made him lost his energy. He touches his tummy. He is wondering. Did he have it already? But, it is too early. Because they did it only on yesterday. There is no way that he will pregnant this early. He lost his consciousness as he is too tired to think anymore.

* * *

Okay, if you are wondering does Tsuna is having a baby now or not, wait for the next chapter! Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to say this, but I will have to delay for chapter 9 for a few weeks. Actually, I wrote this story before typing this. And I will write 2-3 chapters before typing 1 by 1 chapter. But this is the last chapter I got in my book. So, I need some times to write the new chapters. So, please wait patiently for the new chapters! You also can think this as ending for season 1. Hehehe...Anyway, I still drawing for the chapter 1's doujin.


	10. Chapter 9 Special 1

Chapter 9

#Special Chapter 1

**This chapter is a special chapter. So it will be a freaking short. But don't worry. This story is still not ended yet. This chapter is just a thanks give for you for supporting The Vongola Kingdom till end. **

**Then, let's go!

* * *

**

Tsuna is at his room alone. He is dreaming by himself. He murmurs for himself with a disappointed face.

"Huu….When will I get his child…."

Tsuna is desperate to have Hibari's child these days for two reasons. First is he really wants to prove him as a girl so he can be with Hibari as a proper couple. Second is he wants Hibari to grow to love him back as how he loves Hibari with his whole heart.

Suddenly, a servant calls him.

"Tsuna-hime! Hibari ouji-sama has come!" It makes Tsuna panicked. He quickly places a ribbon on top of his hair due to that he have used to be a girl and a girl will quickly dressed up when her lover or admire one comes to her house.

"Yes! I'm coming!" But suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"I've come!" said Hibari. Tsuna is shocked. Hibari has enters his room.

"He…he's fast!" shouts Tsuna. Then, he was with the servant when the servant called him just now? It's totally freaking!

Suddenly, Hibari kisses Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna is speechless by shocked.

"I miss you!"

_To be continued….

* * *

_

Kay this special chapter part 1 ends here. Wait for other special chapters after a few next chapters. Okay, do you like it? Now review!

p/s: Hibari was totally OOC here. Anyway, its doujin has been published. So please take a look at my profile to see where it was linked.


	11. Chapter 10 Jelousy 1 Gokudera 's Memory

Chapter 10

[Jelousy~ Gokudera's Memory]

Kuu~~pyaa! At last the 10th chapter was published. Miss you all. Anyway, please forget about our favorite couple for a while and have a look at another couple? Yeah...they are Yamamoto and Gokudera!

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

He is beautiful. Very, very beautiful. At first, I misinterpreted him as a girl. I was fooled by his appearance.

When I first saw him, he was playing with a black cat. I was amazed by his tenderness. He was just like a princess.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, prince of the Vongola Kingdom. Yes, prince. But one day, I got knowledge that his gender was unknown. At first, I am confused. Yeah, I am too young that time. But I grew more to understand. That I may have another chance.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV (in memory)**

"Hayato!" called my sister, Bianchi. Every time I saw her face, my stomachache come and I near to start to faint. This was due to incident at past where my sister baked me the poisonous cookies.

"What...what do you want, ane...ki..." said me in trembling.

"I have a mission for you." Mission? Me? In this such a young age?

"Why? I...am t-too young for this?" asks me again; don't want to see her face.

"Don't worry, because you're too young, you'll have a partner to do this mission. In fact, this is the easiest one. You will like it."

"Okay, fine. What's that?" I was still want to ignore her but this mission really interest me.

"In this mission..." I gulped.

"You and Yamamoto-kun will be the prince of Vongola's right hand man!" I coughed, shocked to hear about that mission.

"What the hell the 'easiest one'? That is the toughest one! And what hell am I going to do it with Yamamoto?" shouted me but I accidentally saw her face again. My stomachache became worse and I quickly removed my sight from her.

"It will be easier when you three become friends until grown up." What excuse is that? Stupid aneki!

* * *

I walked through the garden. I wanted to find Yamamoto. He might know how the prince looks. What person could he be? He may a stupid kid like me. Or...stubborn?

I passed through a garden of baby romantica roses. I got lost. This garden was freaking wide. All looked same and like maze. This is bad. I must find Yamamoto quickly.

Suddenly, I heard a beautiful singing voice. Totally beautiful. It's funny but at first I thought it was a ghost. So I started to murmur spells or something, hoping the voice will disappear somehow. But it will never. Then, I found that the voice came from the garden in front of me. I stalked to know who was able to sing very well with that cute voice.

There, I found a very cute girl playing with a black cat. She was the one who sang the song. I was amazed with her fluffy scene around her. Err...did that was my first love?

"Tsunayoshi-ouji-sama!" Suddenly, I saw Yamamoto rushed to that girl. Wait, what? Ou...ouji?

Sudde4nly, Yamamoto saw me.

"Oi! Gokudera! Come here and meet this cute prince!" shouted Yamamoto. I was shocked when he called my name. But, what am I really shocked about was my first love is a boy!

"Yamamoto!" said the prince, blushing.

"Alright, alright! Tsuna!" After calling him that, the prince smiled again. That smile was so cuuutee~~~!

"Just call me Tsuna," said the prince again, shyly. With blushing face, I just nodded. Suddenly, he gasped and fell on my arms.

"Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto.

"Ju...judaime!" I shouted. Yamamoto was surprised to hear me calling the prince like that.

Why Juudaime?" asked him.

"He is tenth right? So 'Juudaime' will be the best. Wait! What happened here?" answered me and shouted as I realized our situation. Suddenly, Yamamoto is silent. I am surprised that time.

"Tsuna...He was sick since he was born. But, he is the only heir of Vongola Kingdom, so..."

"He have to take the throne even he is sick?" I shouted, angrily. Juudaime is too weak; but why he has to bare this burden when he grows up? That's too impossible for him! No! I don't want that! But suddenly, Yamamoto glares at me. I am shocked.

"Gokudera, I know that you don't want this to happen. Me either! But, it is his fate to be a king!" I was amazed by Yamamoto. Did he really care about Juudaime?

Juudaime's forehead was hot. He has a high fever. What should I do? At least, I have to take him to his room and get his fever down somehow.

Yamamoto and I dragged him to his room. A servant saw us and quickly called a doctor. While dragging Juudaime, I can feel that his body was too weak...and soft? Was this is a girl skin like? No, no! Juudaime is a boy! Even they are same!

We put Juudaime on his bed. Then, Shamal come. He is a doctor. A...perverted one...I guess. I think, he only treat girl. But, for Juudaime, I'll make Shamal treat him!

But suddenly, Shamal really treated Juudaime even I still not lying to him. Shamal may misinterpreted that Juudaime is a girl. I don't like this situation but I am really grateful.

Juudaime was sleeping. He is weak since he was born. Yamamoto and I were watching him sleep.

* * *

_A few weeks ago..._

I saw a group of people who walked together through the castle. They looked suspicious. And the hallmarks that I saw on them are...Varia.

It was a group of assassins from Vongola, leaded by Xanxus who was said to be another candidate for a king. And, he seemed doesn't know about Juudaime's existence.

While then, Juudaime was forced by his mother to wear a girl dress.

"No, mom! Please stop!" shouts him.

"But Tsu-kun, you look very good with this dress!" said his mother cheerfully. His mother was right. Even I almost get a nose bleeding to watch him with such a cute dress. It happened a lot since we met. Yamamoto was just giggling to see my condition, as well as Juudaime's condition.

"But I am a boy!"

Suddenly, a servant called us that Varia was coming for visit. Juudaime's mother, who never know what Varia was just welcomed them.

"I'm honoured that you will to come here from far, just to pay a visit," said Juudaime's mother, bowed. So was Xanxus. I glared to him for cautious.

0suddenly, Juudaime appeared with his dress, messy all over. I was shocked to see that and nearly nose bleed again just from seeing his sexiness. Xanxus saw him too. Will he feel annoyed with a boy who is dressing like a girl? I am nervous and worried in the same time!

"Eh, why do you still wearing that? I don't know that you love that dress very much!" asks Juudaime's mother to see his cute blushing son with a pair of pink dress.

Told you, Juudaime that time was so Lolita! Your heart, even for a guy like me will be pounding rapidly when you saw a cute thing like Juudaime! But that idiot Yamamoto who knew my feelings over Juudaime was just giggling to see such an embarrassing moment. But, oh well...Thanks to Juudaime's mother, Yamamoto and I can see Juudaime in such a beautiful view and of course we can't buy it using money. No matter how much it was.

"Because I can't take it off!" shouted Juudaime.

"Well, it do have a complicated design..." said Juudaime's mother.

"Well, well, princess! It suits you so why do you have to take it off? Just let it is," said Xanxus, making me shocked. Don't tell me that he...

Suddenly, Xanxus bowed and took Juudaime's hand and kissed it. Yamamoto and I were shocked. That bastard! How dare he kiss my Juudaime? Even I haven't done that! (Even Yamamoto and I hold his hand when we were 4.) And, as I expected, that bastard didn't know that Juudaime is a boy. Juudaime blinked, lost to everything now. I think he didn't realize his current situation now.

"Would you be my princess?"

The sudden request from Xanxus made Yamamoto and I even more shocked. I know that Juudaime is cute, adorable and fragile. But...but...This is too much! Juu...juudaime is a boy!

I want to stop him but I myself was stopped by Yamamoto whose patting my shoulder to stop me. Then, he shook. I realized it now. Yamamoto also does care about Juudaime. He may in love with Juudaime too, am I correct?

But suddenly, Juudaime answered.

"I'm sorry but..."

Xanxus looked at him, wondering.

"I may wear this dress, but actually I..." Yamamoto and I were shocked.

Suddenly, Yamamoto shuted Juudaime's mouth before he says something more. I was relieved. Who do you think Xanxus is? He is the Varia leader! He is cruel, bad tempered and hates liar the most! He thought that Juudaime is a girl, but if he knows that Juudaime is a boy, he surely will kill Juudaime!

"I'll wait for your answer..." said Xanxus and shooed his head as a sign for his subordinates to leave.

"Em..." said Juudaime.

And Varia leaved the palace. I started to get panicked.

"Juu...Juudaime! This is bad! He surely wants to marry you!" I shouted. Juudaime was silent. He still not realizes what will happen to him. It took 40 minutes for him to realize his current situation.

"Ehh? M...marry?" shouted him.

"Yes, that...is what I am trying to say..." I blushed to see his cute surprised face.

Suddenly I say something unbelievable.

"Juudaime! This really bad! Your parents have gone for vacation! Nobody can protect you and we were the only friends that you have here now! So..."

Suddenly, Yamamoto cut me.

"At this rate, we should run away!"

Juudaime and I were speechless to hear that suggestion.

"WHAT? RUN AWAY?"

"Yeah, neither you nor I can compete with Xanxus. But still, we can't let them have Tsuna. So, this is the best way!" said Yamamoto.

"That's true but to where?" asked me.

"We'll figure it out later! We'll go tonight!"

"TONIGHT?"

* * *

And so, we leaved that night. Yamamoto and I still have a long journey to fight Xanxus. I am annoyed. I can't protect Juudaime when he needs me. I am too weak. I'll swear to be stronger than now, someday!

But...

We were too careless. We have leaved Juudaime far behind. I am too shocked that time. I turned back to find him.

When I found him, he was with a stranger. That black and raven haired man looked very suspicious. Without thinking, I attacked him. But, he was too strong. He may stronger than Xanxus.

He beat me and Yamamoto until we unconscious. When we wake up, we saw Juudaime gasping in pain, on that stranger's lap. I am angry but Juudaime's condition was the first priority.

That stranger! We were shocked as he was Hibari Kyoya, the most dangerous prince from Namimori Kingdom. But how that bastard saved Juudaime anyway? And, until Juudaime was attached so much to him until now? I don't get it! This is too much!

Juudaime became critical. Hibari brought us to his castle, Namimori Castle. There, Shamal treated him. I guess he never notice that the 'boy' he treated was the 'girl' he had treated 11 years ago. Stupid Shamal! Anyway, Juudaime's condition was better.

The next day, Juudaime was abducted by Belphegor, one of Varia. He was my rival. In a second, they disappeared. Quickly, we rushed to Varia's nest. I want to search for Juudaime but Belphegor got into my way. We fought for a few minutes but then, we got news that Xanxus was killed. At first, I thought that Hibari was the one who did it but...could he possibly kill his opponent in front of pure Juudaime? I don't know what happened to Yamamoto, but he seemed fighting Squalo. Juudaime was even worse. I saw Hibari cradling him, only with a white sheet to cover his naked body. I don't know why, but I am almost getting a nosebleed to see him naked.

Hibari brought us home. King and Queen welcomed us and celebrated us in a party. Juudaime fainted that night, on Hibari's arm. And the next day...

Juudaime has just wake up from his sleep. I brought him breakfast. The thing started when I told Juudaime that Hibari was leaving.

Juudaime was shocked and tried to catch Hibari who was about to leave. And, my heart nearly stopped when Juudaime...

Say "I love you!" to Hibari.

I am too shocked. We have known each others for such a long time. Juudaime has just known Hibari for a few days, but he...grew loving Hibari...more than how I love him in this past 11 years. I am the one who should be with Juudaime! I am supposed to be the one who should be by his side from the starting!

If...if Hibari does not exist from the beginning, if we haven't met him from the start, this...can't happen!

And now, another rival comes. That fishy guy...I never thought that he will come back to take Juudaime after we saw him 11 years ago. Juudaime may not remember him, but Yamamoto and I...will never forget him!

* * *

_End POV_

"That Rokudou Mukuro!" said Gokudera while running.

"Hmm?" asks Yamamoto.

"Nothing..." They continue running.

Yamamoto is silent. For some reasons, he glares at Gokudera.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Wao 0.o! It has been a long time! Actually, I must write this story on book first. For your information, when I finished typing this chapter halfway, I have made a second book for The Vongola Kingdom where it would be Vongola Kingdom's 2nd season (or sequel?). If not, I'll lack of feelings inside this fan fiction and of course it is hard for me to cheque the sentences. Honestly, I'm not good in grammars, so feel free to comment my grammars. The reason I still not getting any beta readers for this fanfic is I hope I can develops myself step by step. So that's why you have to review about my grammars so that I can learn my own mistakes and try to avoid them as a spoiler for you when reading this. Anyway, I'll look forward for your reviews! Till then!


	12. Author's note

I'm sorry but I have to say this.  
But next 2 chapter will **end** this story. But don't worry. I have the **sequel**. I'm trying to balance them. It's hard but I'll try.  
Thanks.


End file.
